


i am NOT into him

by darylvdixon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sansa is falling for her brothers best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Sansa had never thought of Theon as anything more than her older brothers annoying best friend. But slowly the butterflies and blushes creep in and she wonders how long she had been crushing on him without her even knowing. Of course she can't do anything about it, he's her brothers friend, and he's only Theon after all.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa loves all of her siblings, but they don’t half get on her nerves most of the time. If they’re not being annoying they’re arguing, and if they’re not arguing they’re ignoring each other. Sansa isn’t sure which she dislikes the most. The loud yelling and angry slamming of doors, the awkwardness of trying to make polite conversation while in a room with two siblings hell bent on ignoring each others existence or the pure irritation of one or more of her siblings purposefully pushing all of her buttons just to get a reaction. But even so, she wouldn’t change her siblings for the world. As much as they annoy her, as much as sometimes she wishes she could throttle them, she loves them unconditionally.

 

It seems this week it’s Robb’s turn to get on her nerves. Sansa thought it was too good to be true, Bran and Rickon were visiting their grandparents with their parents and Arya was spending the weekend at their aunt and uncles because their cousin Jon had promised to take her camping and fishing. Sansa knew hoping for a quiet weekend was too much to ask for, but still she had hoped all the same.

 

“I don’t think mum and dad will be too happy with you throwing a party.” She says as she sits on one of the tall white stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen, “Especially one they know nothing about and haven’t okayed. You know what mum’s like.”

 

Robb rolls his eyes, “It’s not a party!” He argues for the fifth time, all while stacking more plastic cups along the island which was already littered with bottles of beer, wine and multiple different spirits and bourbons along with mixers and a few snacks, “Besides. They won’t know if you don’t tell them.”

 

“Sure looks like a party to me.” Sansa states as she picks up a bottle of rose to inspect the label, “Why would you need all this if only a few friends were coming over?”

 

Robb turns his back to her to place the plastic cup wrappings into the bin under the sink, “Because we drink a lot.” he says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Now it’s Sansa’s turn to roll her eyes, she stands up, the bottle still grasped in her hand, “If anything breaks I’m not fixing it, if the house is a mess I’m not cleaning it and if mum and dad asks I’m not lying.” she turns and heads down the hallway taking the bottle with her. If she was going to be stuck with his friends all night the least she could get out of it is a bottle of wine to be able to cope with them all.

 

Sansa opens the bottle when she hears people starting to arrive. She doesn’t know most of Robb’s friends. He was popular when he was at school and got along with almost everyone, but his close circle she knew well enough. Dacey was terrifying, Sansa had seen her get into a fight once at school. A girl had insulted Dacey’s uncle and Dacey had punched her square in the face and broke her nose. Though she’d always been kind to Sansa, and Sansa always tried her best not to annoy or insult her, not that she thought Robb would let his friends hurt her. Though, she wasn’t sure Robb would even be able to stop her.

 

Jeyne Westerling was sweet but Sansa never spoke to her much, she was sure Robb had a crush on her but she never intervened, he was old enough to do that by himself. Torrhen and Edd Karstark were also nice but they only ever came round once every so often. They spent most of their time together. Their sister Alys would appear occasionally but everyone knew that was only because she had a crush on Robb. And of course wherever Robb went his best friend Theon Greyjoy was never too far behind him. Sansa was surprised actually that Theon hadn’t been here helping her brother set up.

 

When Sansa first met Theon she hadn’t liked him very much. He was loud and abrasive and at her young age Sansa was a little bit scared of him. But the more she got used to him the less irritating he became. She got used to ignoring his sarcastic comments and had learnt to roll her eyes and scoff whenever he spoke to her, but still he was one of her favourites of Robb’s friends. He’d become her favourite when he’d offered to beat up her ex boyfriend for cheating on her, she’d said no of course - though he had shown up the next day with cut knuckles and a split lip and Sansa was sure he’d done it anyway. But the fact that he cared enough to offer touched her, not many people would offer to get into a fight for their best friends annoying little sister.

 

The noise from downstairs became louder the more people arrived, and the louder it got the more Sansa realised she didn’t want to go downstairs and join in. She wasn’t exactly a shy person, but the idea of attending a party - even one at her own home - completely alone didn’t appeal to her. She couldn’t expect Robb to hang around with her all night and what fun’s a party if you’re stood on your own in the corner for the whole time?

 

She hasn’t brought a wine glass upstairs with her so instead she drinks it straight from the bottle feeling classy as ever, she picks up the closest magazine to her, vogue, and starts flipping through. Her and Arya sometimes lay together on her bed when they’re getting along and laugh at the ugly clothes some of the models wear. Bright orange flared trousers? ‘ _I wouldn’t be seen dead in those!_ ’ Arya would burst out laughing and making puking noises as Sansa would roll her eyes but laugh and agree. Sansa starts reading an article about skin care, trying her best to block out the loud music that had started up downstairs.

 

As Sansa reads she continues to sip her wine from the bottle, not realising she is drinking it twice as fast as she usually does, but it’s sweet and tastes like fruit so she can’t help but almost down half of the bottle. She’s just finishing an article about what eyeshadow shade is best suited for which eye colour when there’s a knock at her bedroom door. Expecting it to be Robb she ignores it and flips onto the next page scanning the pictures of over priced lipsticks. A second knock comes and she lets out a groan. Flipping her magazine over so she doesn’t lose the page she’s on she swings her feet off the side of her bed and heads over to her door.

 

“What do you want?” she sighs as she pulls the door open, surprise capturing her features when it’s not Robb’s face she spots, “Oh, sorry Theon, I thought you’d be my brother. What can I do for you?” She smiles sweetly.

 

“I was going to ask if you were joining the party, but it seems you’re having your own up here.” Theon smirks, nodding to the half empty bottle in Sansa’s hand when she looks at him confused.

 

“Oh! Well, I was hoping it might put me in the party mood,” She explains, holding the bottle up and shaking it a little for emphasis as she speaks, she pulls her shoulders up into a shrug, “Isn’t really working, it’s nice though.” She holds the bottle out to Theon as an offering.

 

Theon scrunches up his nose at the sight of the bottle looking like he was highly offended, “That’s a girls drink.” He scoffs, “I’ll stick to my proper drinks, thanks.”

 

Sansa shrugs again, “Whatever.” She lifts the bottle to her lips and takes a short swig.

 

“Are you coming down?” Theon asks, turning his body slightly towards the staircase as he nods his head in that direction, “Robb’s already half way pissed and I’d rather not have to be the one looking after him.”

 

“So you want me to look after him?” Sansa raises a perfect eyebrow at him, “I don’t want to play babysitter, but thanks for that offer.”

 

“No.” Theon smiles, the hint of a soft laugh threatening to spill from his lips but he stops himself, “I was thinking if I’m with you, someone else will have to look after him. Dacey, probably or Jeyne.”

 

“Oh, so you’re using me as an excuse?” She crosses her arms over her chest as she cocks her head slightly to one side waiting for an answer trying her best to hide her smirk as Theon’s eyes widen.

 

“What? No!” Theon shakes his head quickly as he stutters over his words, “That came out wrong, I just meant that - What are you laughing at?”

 

Sansa lifts a hand to her lips in an attempt to hide her giggles, “I’m just messing with you Theon.” She grins, “I guess coming down for a little while wont be so bad.”

 

She flicks the light switch off and closes her bedroom door as she steps out into the hallway, pushing lightly against Theon’s arm for him to start walking. She follows him downstairs, wrapping her hand around his upper arm as they squeeze their way through the mass of people now occupying the downstairs of her house.

 

“Not a party,” She scoffs and shakes her head, “You are so dead, Robb.” she mutters, spying her brother in the living room standing on the coffee table.

 

Theon leads her into the kitchen where he picks up two clean plastic cups and a bottle of whiskey, pouring some into each of the cups before turning to her. He pulls the bottle of wine from her grasp and replaces it with the cup, “A proper drink.” He says with a nod before placing the wine on the island and picking up his own cup.

 

Sansa had never drank whiskey before. Whiskey is the stuff her dad drinks when his best friend Robert comes to visit every christmas. Robert always drank too much and got too loud and the smell reminded her of his breath when he’d lean down and kiss her cheek to say good night. Robert was a nice enough man, she’d grown up seeing him as an uncle figure, but he always drank a lot and every christmas Sansa couldn’t help but be excited for the day he leaves again.

 

“Don’t you like it?” Theon asks, studying her as she stares intently at the brown liquid in her cup.

 

“I’ve never had it.” She admits, swirling it round as she lifts it to her nose to sniff, the picture of Robert lounging back on her dads armchair, fat belly poking out from under his too small shirt and eyes half lidded as he waves his empty glass around, recounting yet another story of a bar fight he’s gotten into that year, his words slurring. She wishes she hadn’t smelt it.

 

She lifts it to her lips and takes a tentative ship, wrinkling her nose as the taste hit’s the back of her throat, it was strong and nothing at all like the wine she usually drinks with her mum which is so sweet and enjoyable.

 

Theon laughs at the face she pulls and lifts his own cup to his lips, “You’ll get used to it.” He tells her before tilting his head back and downing the contents of his cup.

 

Sansa was unsure she’d ever get used to it but let him fill her cup up even so, she didn’t like the bitter taste but it wasn’t the worst drink she’d had, and she was sure Theon wouldn’t let her go back to her wine so for now this would do.

 

“Do you want to dance?” Theon asks, his eyes travelling to the double doors leading to the living room where the music was loudest.

 

“Oh, I’m not a very good dancer.” Sansa laughs almost nervously as she holds her cup in both hands. She felt ridiculous, this was her home, she shouldn’t feel nervous in her own home. She blames it on the alcohol and looks up at Theon, offering him a small smile.

 

“What, and you think I can?” He laughs reaching out and taking her hand gently, “it’s not like proper dancing, you’ll be fine.”

 

Theon doesn’t move, instead he stands looking across at her, her hand still held lightly in his own until she nods her head, then he smiles and pulls her towards the living room. Sansa takes another sip of her drink, her face still scrunching up at the strong bitter taste. Her brother was no longer stood on the table and she found herself looking around the room for any sign of him. She heard Robb before she saw him, he always was the loudest one in the house.

 

Robb was over in the corner, his arm slung around Jeyne’s shoulders as he animatedly tells a group of people a story. Probably a stupid one, Robb’s full of stupid stories of things he’s done when he’s drunk, which is most weekends.

 

Theon shakes his head at his best friend and laughs lightly, “You’d of thought the amount he goes out drinking he’d of gotten a tolerance for it by now. Fucking idiots drunk off three beers.” Theon grins and turns to face Sansa finally dropping her hand.

 

Sansa lets her hand drop to her side, her skin suddenly feeling cold at the absence of his flesh touching hers. She finds herself wishing he hadn’t let go, wanting him to take ahold of her hand once again and not let go for the rest of the night. She frowns at the thoughts, wondering where they’ve suddenly sprung from. _It must be the alcohol_ , she reasons with herself, _that’s the reason for my red cheeks as well_. There’s no other explanation for thinking that about her brothers best friend.

 

Sansa isn’t entirely sure how to dance to this music, it isn’t anything she’s heard before, it’s not a chart song, it’s just noise. She moves her hips to the music, her face reddening once again as she realises she must look silly, but looking around the notices that no one’s looking at her, they’re all too preoccupied with their own dancing which she’s glad for. She smiles over at Theon and lifts her cup to her lips. She watches him over the top of her cup as she sips on the dark liquid, this time managing not to pull a face at the taste.

 

“Getting used to it?” He asks, speaking a little louder than usual to be heard over the loud thrum of the music.

 

Sansa shrugs, “Guess I am.” She smiles back taking another sip as he does the same.

 

The music gets less annoying the more she drinks and the more she drinks the more confident in her dancing she gets. More people turn up so the living room becomes more and more crowded and she finds herself having to more closer and closer to Theon as they dance. She doesn’t mind, she likes being this close to him she finds. Her heart flutters every time they bump chests or brush arms as they drink. She doesn’t even mind when he leans forward and talks close to her ear instead of shouting, she leans closer to him when he does and relishes in the feeling of his breath hitting her neck and his hand resting at her hip.

 

They don’t talking about anything interesting. Theon asks her what she’s been doing since she left school and Sansa returns the question, but even with the conversation a casual one she’s still annoyed when Robb interrupts them. Her brother throws his arms around them both and pulls Theon’s head away from hers, grinning at them like an idiot as he sways between them, Theon has to put his arm around Robb’s waist to stop him stumbling over.

 

“Coming outside?” He asks, shouting a lot louder than he has to do even with the music.

 

Theon looks over at Sansa who just shrugs, so Theon nods and leads Robb outside, making sure his friend stays on his feet all the way there. Sansa follows behind them, holding both hers and Theon’s drinks, she couldn’t help but laugh at her brothers drunken state. She’d seen Robb drunk before, but never like this. His eyes are glazed over and bloodshot and he can’t form a sentence longer than five words. His head is lolling from side to side as Theon pushes him down into one of the garden chairs.

 

“How much have you had?” Sansa asks with a girlish giggle as she hands Theon his drink back, “Should we get him some water?”

 

Theon tilts his head as he looks down at his friend, considering for a moment, “Nah.” He laughs, “He’s fine. Should have seen him at Edd’s birthday last year, he was twice as bad as this. Thought someone was trying to lock him away when he got stuck in the bathroom. The lock had broke and when we finally got inside he’d passed out in the bath. Had some how managed to miss the toilet when he puked too.” Theon grins at the memory, “He’s a mess.” he laughs.

 

Sansa bites her lower lip at the story, knowing she shouldn’t laugh at her brothers misfortunes but being a little tipsy she found she couldn’t help herself. “I’m glad I didn’t have to see that.” She shakes her head and takes the seat next to Robb’s.

 

“I don’t remember that!” Robb slurs waving his arm dismissively at Theon, “Where’s my drink?”

 

“You didn’t have one.” Theon replies, pulling up a chair to sit in front of the siblings, he pulls a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and places one between his lips before offering them out.

 

Robb takes one and instantly drops it, frowning as he leans forward to look for it on the floor. He leans a little too far forward and starts to topple off the chair but Theon stops him before he meets the floor head first.

 

“Sit back before you hurt yourself.” Theon rolls his eyes, pushing Robb back into the chair and picking the cigarette up off the floor. He wipes it off and then places it between Robb’s lips and lights it for him.

 

“Thought I said I didn’t wanna look after him?” Theon asks, shaking his head as he lights up his own cigarette and looks over to Sansa.

 

“I didn’t know you smoked, Robb.” Sansa frowns as she watches her brother puff on the little white stick, “Do mum and dad know?”

 

Robb scoffs, “No!” He thrusts the cigarette out to her and waves it around, “Here, try.”

 

“No, thanks.” Sansa scrunches up her nose as the smoke invades her nostrils and reaches out to push his hand away, “It’s bad for you. I can’t believe you do it.”

 

“He only does when he’s had a couple of drinks.” Theon tells her taking his seat across from her once again.

 

Sansa rolls her eyes at his explanation, “Like that makes it better. Mum and dad would kill him. They’d kill him if they saw how drunk he is.”

 

She looks over at her brother who had his head leant back with his eyes closed as he enjoyed his cigarette. His cheeks were flushed and his shirt was rumpled like he’d fallen over multiple times and people had had to pick him back up, though looking at the state of him that wouldn’t surprise her. She reaches out and takes his free hand in hers, squeezing it lightly.

 

“Should I get you some water?” She asks, his skin is hot beneath hers even in the cool night air.

 

“You can get me a beer.” Robb replies, opening his eyes and shooting her a cheeky smile as he flicks the end of his cigarette out into the garden.

 

“I’m not getting you more alcohol, you’re already too drunk. And you better clear that up in the morning before mum or dad find it.” She points towards where he’d flicked his cigarette as she lets go of his hand.

 

She wishes she was alone out here with just Theon to keep her company, she wanted to complain that she was cold in hopes he’d put his arm around her to warm her up. She didn’t know why she wanted to be alone with him, didn’t know why she wanted his hands on her. It was only Theon, it was only her brothers best friend, it’s not like she saw him as anything else. She put it down to her loneliness, since she’d broken up with her last boyfriend she’d had no one show her any kindness in that way and now Theon had she was relishing in it with the help of the alcohol.

 

She found herself watching him as he spoke with Robb. His dark hair had grown a little too long and was falling in front of his eyes which was a shame, she’d always liked his eyes. A lovely blue-grey colour which sparked whenever he laughed, which he did a lot, it was one of the first things she ever noticed about him. She watches his lips as they move around his words, wondering what they would feel like pressed against her skin. Were they soft or rough due to dryness? She liked to think they were something in the middle. She wondered if he was a good kisser, she knew he’d been with quite a few girls so he must be half decent at it. Maybe she could find out, all she’d have to do is lean forward and catch them with her own, what would her brother say? Would he be mad at her? Or would he be too drunk to realise what she was doing?

 

“Sansa?” Theon saying her name shook her out of her thoughts instantly, her eyes went wide as she realised he’d caught her staring. Her cheeks heated up and she daren't look him in the eyes, instead she looked just above his head.

 

“What?” She asks, lifting her cup to her lips and downing what was left of her drink.

 

“I asked if you’d like to go sit over there.” He repeats himself, nodding over to a little wooden bench near the end of the garden, “It’s quieter.”

 

“What about Robb?” She asks turning to look at her brother only to notice he had his head leant back, his eyes closed and his chest was rising slowly. He’d fallen asleep. Theon laughs lightly and stands up, reaching his hand out for her to take.

 

Sansa found herself blushing again as she took his hand, remembering the thoughts she’d just had about leaning forward and kissing him. What was wrong with her? She was never drinking whiskey again, it was sending her delusional. If she wasn’t half drunk she’d be scared she was getting a crush on her brothers best friend, but of course that would be ridiculous. It’s only Theon after all.

 

They sit side by side on the wooden bench facing the house, watching the people outside smoking. Sansa sighs, knowing no matter what she’d said she would be the one cleaning up in the morning. Robb would be much too hungover and no matter how much he probably deserved it she couldn’t leave the mess for him to get yelled at by their parents.

 

“I guess you haven’t seen him like that?” Theon asks, pointing to where Robb was still laying passed out on the lawn chair.

 

Sansa smiles softly and shakes her head, “No I haven’t.” She replies, “I’m glad he had fun.”

 

“Have you?” Theon asks, “Had fun I mean?” he’s smiling over at her as he asks and it’s only then that Sansa realises he’s still holding onto her hand and her heart flutters wildly in her chest.

 

“I’ve had a lot of fun.” Sansa smiles, “Thanks to you anyway. If you hadn’t come up to my room I would have spent my night reading about make up and skin care and looking at clothes I can’t afford.”

 

“Glad I could help.” Theon grins giving her hand the softest squeeze, “I’ll come round in the morning if you like. Help you clean up, I can’t imagine he’ll be much help.” He nods over to Robb who was now getting his face drawn on by Dacey.

 

“You don’t have to do that, it’s not your house, you can have a lay in.” Sansa laughs and leans back on the bench.

 

Theon shrugs, “I want to, besides I made some of the mess, only right I help tidy it up. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

 

Sansa looks over at him and smiles, biting her lower lip softly to stop it turning into a large grin, “Okay,” She nods, “If you’re sure, that would be lovely.”

 

Theon nods and leans back as well, letting go of her hand, Sansa frowns at the loss of contact but it doesn’t last long as Theon wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer into his side.

 

She allows herself to lean into him, resting her head against his shoulder and letting out a content sigh. In the morning she would be cursing herself for this, for snuggling up to him and letting herself get close. She knew Theon would probably feel the same. He’ll wake up in the morning and wonder why the hell he spent his whole night with her and why he offered to help clean up. She knew he probably wouldn’t turn up to help in the morning but she didn’t mind. She knew she couldn’t hold against him any silly promises he made when he was drunk.

 

But for right now she just wanted to enjoy feeling close to someone again, even if that someone was Theon Greyjoy. She closes her eyes, allowing herself to breath in his scent, he’d put on some aftershave but it wasn’t too strong which she liked. It was mixed with the smell of the whiskey and of the cigarette he’d had not too long ago. She decides she likes it and takes another deep breath before opening her eyes.

 

She enjoys the feeling of Theon’s hand gently stroking her arm and nuzzles her head further against his shoulder. She watches Dacey and a couple girls she doesn’t recognise taking selfies with a passed out Robb and smiles, that will serve her brother right for getting so drunk that he passed out.

 

Sansa isn’t sure how long she and Theon sat on that bench but slowly more and more people left and before long the house was almost empty of people.

 

“I guess we should get Robb inside.” Theon sighs, starting to sit forward causing Sansa to sit up as well.

 

She flattens down her hair from where she’d been leant against him and yawns as she nods in agreement. She follows Theon over to her brother where he picks him up and struggles to carry him inside. Theon staggers into the living room and just manages to reach the couch before dropping him.

 

“Hope he appreciates it, could of left him outside.” Theon laughs watching Robb roll onto his side, his arm hanging off the side of the couch as he squishes his face against the cushions.

 

“I’m sure he wont remember any of tonight when he wakes up.” Sansa comments, letting out another yawn as she checks her watch, almost four in the morning.

 

“I should probably get going.” Theon turns to her with a small smile, “You want me to kick the rest out?”

 

Sansa shakes her head, “It’s only Dacey, she’s fine.” she smiles. She isn’t sure what makes her do it but she leans forward and wraps her arms around him in a hug. She holds him close for a few long seconds and then quickly pulls back.

 

She sees him out the front door and then goes to check on everyone outside, like she expected it was only a couple of Robb’s close friends who would probably be spending the night so she left them outside and went upstairs to her bedroom. She smiles the whole time getting ready for bed, she’d had a good night, even if she would feel embarrassed about seeing Theon again after this, after getting so close to him.

 

She’s just glad Robb probably wont remember any of this when he wakes up or he’d tease her to no end. She fell asleep cuddling her pillows close with a smile etched onto her face as she relived her night over and over in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa starts with the garden, seeing as Robb is still passed out on the couch she figured she’d avoid that area for as long as she could. She’d grabbed a black plastic bin bag from the cupboard under the sink and was wondering around the garden picking up cups, bottles and cigarette ends. Her parents weren’t due to be home until late evening so she was lucky she didn’t have to hurry. She hadn’t drunk enough the night before to get a hangover but that didn’t stop the small headache already setting in, not to mention only the couple hours sleep she’d managed to get. It seemed no matter what time she went to bed she was always up early, it’s like her body refused to let her sleep in late and she hated it.

 

She walks around the garden three times just to triple check that she had gotten every last cigarette end up from the grass and concrete patio. That was something she did not feel like explaining to her parents. If they found the odd beer bottle it’d be easy to tell a story of Theon and Robb having a couple drinks in the garden, but cigarette ends? They’d both be grounded until they were thirty.

 

She disposes of her first full bin bag into the large green dustbin at the side of her house before moving on into the kitchen. This was where the most mess had been left, cups littered the floor and multiple bottles had been knocked over on the island and kitchen counters leaving sticky wet patches along the surface. She sighs as she stands in the door way looking at the scene wishing more than anything that she could just go crawl back into bed, put on a movie and drift off back to sleep.

 

As she pulls another bag from under the sink there’s a quiet knock at the front door. Frowning, she places the bag over the back of a stool and heads down the hall way. Peeking through the peep hole her eyes widen when she sees Theon stood on the front step. Of course she remembered him offering to help, but she never thought he’d actually show up. The butterflies from the night before started to resurface but she urged them back down, she did not have time for that nonsense. She was just nervous to see him because of how she’d acted the night before, that’s all.

 

She unlocks the door and pulls it open, smiling when Theon’s eye’s meet hers, “I didn’t think you’d show up.” She admits as she takes a step back and allows him to enter the house.

 

“I did promise, didn’t I?” Theon shrugs and holds out a red paper costa cup, “Brought you a coffee. Didn’t bother getting Robb one, figured he’d still be comatose.”

 

Sansa grins and takes the cup from him as she shuts and re-locks the front door, “Thanks. He is, I don’t feel like waking him up just yet, I can imagine the mood he’ll be in with his hangover.” She takes a sip from her coffee as she heads back into the kitchen, Theon trailing along behind her. “I’ve done the garden.” She tells him as she picks up the black bag from the back of the stool, “It’s just in here, the living room and the dining room to do.”

 

“I’ll start the dining room.” Theon offers already heading over to open the double doors leading to the room. With the doors both pushed wide open it was almost as if the kitchen and dining room was all one big room, they usually opened it up like this around the holidays so there was enough room for everyone to sit around the table together.

 

When they were little their parents always used to make them sit around the table and have dinner as a family, now it only ever happened on the weekends and even then parts of the family were always missing. Either Robb was out with Theon drinking, or Rickon was staying over at the neighbours so he could sit up all and play video games with their son all night. Sansa was always here for family dinners. She enjoyed them, no matter how old she got. Family was important to her, maybe next weekend she’ll even convince Robb to stay home and join in for once.

 

Sansa threw Theon a plastic bag and they both got to cleaning up. Theon had chosen wisely, the dining room had hardly been touched but still he seemed to take forever to clean it up. He’d get distracted by the smallest of things from flipping place mats up from the edge of the table and trying to catch them to stacking he cups as high as he could before they toppled over.

 

“Are you actually cleaning? Because it looks to me like you’re making even more mess.” Sansa tuts, remembering just how annoying the older boy could be.

 

“I’m cleaning!” Theon argues, dramatically throwing a bottle into his bin bag to make a point.

 

Sansa rolls her eyes but lets out a soft laugh, “If I knew you’d be this distracting I’d of left you stood outside.”

 

“Oh, I’m distracting you, am I?” Sansa looks up just in time to see him wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk plastered across his face.

 

“Yeah, you wish Greyjoy.” she scoffs but feels herself blushing nonetheless.

 

Sansa continues to scrub at the counter tops as Theon makes his way round the room picking things up from the floor and shoving them into the bag. Between the two of them it didn’t take too long for them to finish both rooms, in fact they looked better than they had the day before if she did say so herself.

 

“I guess it’s time to wake sleeping beauty then.” Theon grins as he strolls into the living room, he drops the bin bag down on top of Robb’s head causing they boy to groan and bury his face further into the pillows, “C’mon Robbie, time to wake up.” Theon coo’s as he starts poking at his sides before he grabs his arm and pulls him face first off of the couch.

 

“Theon! Don’t hurt him!” Sansa scolds as she hurries over to help Robb sit up, Theon only laughs and takes a step back when Robb finally sits up with a glare.

 

“What’re you doing here?” He croaks out, his voice hoarse from sleep or from all the alcohol, Sansa thought it was most likely a little of both.

 

“Offered to help Sansa clean up as I knew you’d spend most of the morning passed out.” Theon shrugs as he picks the bag back up and continues filling it with the rubbish from the floor.

 

“That’s suspiciously nice of you.” Robb narrows his eyes at his friend as he watches him move around the living room, “What’re you expecting to get out of it?”

 

“Some gratitude maybe?” Theon scoffs and throws the plastic cup he’s holding at Robb’s head, “I am nice sometimes you know.”

 

Robb raises an eyebrow looking like he’s about to argue but then deciding against it, “Well, it looks like you two have this covered, so if you don’t need me I’ll just be going.” He stands up and Sansa is quick to her feet grabbing onto his arm.

 

“Oh I don’t think so. This is your mess. You’re going to help clean it up.” She pushes him over to where Theon was working with a warning look in her eyes, “You help clean and I’ll make us all some breakfast. If you don’t help then me and Theon will eat yours.”

 

Robb glares at her but picks up a bottle and puts it into Theon’s bag nonetheless. Sansa smirks and spins on her heals, flicking her hair out as she heads back into the kitchen to make them all something to eat. Her stomach was growling like crazy and right now she would eat anything that was put in front of her. She searches through the fridge and pulls out a packet of bacon, deciding bacon sandwiches were better than nothing. Starting up the grill she lays the slices on a tray and slides them inside.

 

She expected the boys to be finished by the time she had made their food, or at least she expected Theon to have finished, looking at the state of Robb she couldn’t imagine he was being of much help. She reaches over and turns on the radio, flicking through until she finds her favourite station and starts to hum along as she butters the bread for their sandwiches.

 

“You’re brother is about as useful as a chocolate fire log.” Theon comments as he walks through the kitchen and outside to dispose of his full bin bag.

 

Sansa giggles at his comment, knowing Robb hates cleaning up on the best of days let alone when he’s hungover and tired. “Tell him if he doesn’t hoover he’s not getting a sandwich.” Sansa replies as Theon walks back through.

 

As Sansa is checking on the bacon she hears the hoover start up and smirks to herself, if there’s one way to get Robb to do what you want it’s to offer him food. That is the one thing Robb will always accept and Sansa learnt that from a young age. She remembered when she was still at school and she was stuck on her science homework, she promised Robb she would make him his favourite mars bar brownies if he helped her. He ended up doing the whole project for her and she got a B on it, so she made him brownies and vanilla shortbread as a thank you. Robb has a sweet tooth which comes in handy when it comes to birthdays and christmas.

 

She switches the oven off and pulls out the tray, placing it on the mat on the sideboard. She starts placing the bacon onto the bread and making the sandwiches, she covers Robb’s in brown sauce and her’s and Theon’s in ketchup before cutting them up and placing them all on plates.

 

She pokes her head into the living room, watching Robb attempt to hoover up for a moment before interrupting him, “Food’s ready!” she calls loudly to be heard over the noise.

 

Robb instantly drops the hoover and rushes into the kitchen, foregoing actually turning the thing off and leaving it to continue sucking up thin air. Sansa sighs at the same time Theon roll’s his eyes and leans down to switch it off, “Maybe we should have just let him go to bed.” Theon laughs as he heads over to her.

 

Sansa smiles softly and shrugs her shoulders, “Maybe.” she replies and turns back into the kitchen.

 

She takes a seat across from Robb and picks up her sandwich taking a small bite. She looks over at Robb only to notice he’d already eaten half of his sandwich like the pig he is. She decides against telling him he still has a badly drawn moustache and the words ‘pussy bitch’ written on his face. They ate in silence, all enjoying their food and letting it soak up the remains of any alcohol left in their system. Once they were finished Sansa collects up their plates and takes them over to the sink, rinsing them off and then placing them in the dishwasher ready to be switched on later.

 

“If I go for a shower do you think the two of you can managed to finish off the living room on your own?” Sansa teases, pushing her long hair over her shoulder as she turns to face the two boys sat at the island.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Robb will manage. You can finish the hoovering, I’m not doing all your dirty work.” Theon pushes Robb to get up from his seat who just groans in reply. Robb’s head is resting against the counter top with his eyes closed, his arms dangling down at his sides as though they were too heavy for his body to hold up. Sansa decides to leave them to it and heads upstairs.

 

Before heading into the shower she picks up her phone and checks through her messages, replying to one from Jeyne and deciding to reply to the others later. She takes her phone into the bathroom and plays her shower playlist, singing along to the 1975 and swaying her hips as she washes her hair.

 

Sansa spends longer than she needs in the shower, letting the water wash over her once she was finished washing. She tilts her head back, eyes closed, letting the water run along her face for a moment before finally switching the water off and stepping out into the cool air of the bathroom. She wraps her peach coloured towel tight around her body and her matching hair towel up around her cascading locks

 

Sansa still couldn’t seem to wrap her head around the events of last night. Could she really blame the alcohol for all of it? For all of her cuddling and hand holding and for all of her thoughts of kissing him and wanting to be close. But it _had_ to be the alcohol, there was no other explanation that she could think of. She obviously didn’t like Theon as anything more than a friend, if you could even call him that to start with. The butterflies in her stomach must have been something different, perhaps she was coming down with a stomach bug.

 

Besides, even if she did like him like that, it was just her being silly and naive. Just because he is kind to her doesn't mean that he wants to be anything more than friends. He would never be interested in his best friends little sister. She’d heard him talk about girls before with Robb. Always talking about how nice their asses looked in their tight fitting dresses and how he wanted to play with their large breasts when he saw them poking out the top of their shirts. Sansa didn’t have any of that. No, Theon would never be interested in her, which was a good thing, because she definitely was not interested in him.

 

She decided to spend the rest of the day up in her bedroom. She really didn’t feel like looking after her hungover grumpy brother and she didn’t feel up to sitting in the same room as Theon and having to engage in conversation with him right now. So she crawled into her bed after dressing in loose joggers and a baggy top and turned on her tv, flicking through the channels until an episode of friends popped up. Then she got out her phone and started texting her friends, forgetting all about the night before and Theon downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first Theonsa fic! I actually really enjoyed writing this, theon and sansa are my two favourite people to write for so god knows why i haven't wrote a theonsa fic before!  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I will be posting an update once a week! (but don't hold me to that because I suck)


End file.
